What Happened
by irrie
Summary: Kataang; oneshot. Aang talks about his encounter with Yakone.


_After the last Korra, I couldn't resist writing this. Aang needs some Katara time after having too much Yakone time, does he not?_

_Also: Bryke owns Avatar, not me!_

* * *

Air Temple Island. It stood as a beacon of the returning nation of air nomads and as the center of a city of peace. It was a symbol of hope and tranquility, which were two things that a very tired airbender needed quite desperately. Ebony darkness crept over the city as the bender flew his trusty sky bison over the bay and to his home. Dark water lapped at his footprints in the sand as he walked towards the steps. He had not been this glad to be home in a very long time.

"Aang?" a voice called from the inside. The airbender smiled tiredly and made his way through the doorway. He was greeted by his wife, who all but knocked him over with her fierce embrace. She kissed him slowly and finally pulled away.

"Er…is everything alright?" asked Aang. It wasn't often he got a greeting as full of emotion as that. His wife's eyes were glistening with worry.

"I was so worried! I heard that something terrible happened at the council today and I hadn't gotten contact from you all day." She grabbed him once more, shuddering. "Please tell me you're alright?" she pleaded.

He began to open his mouth with a response, but his son Bumi ran into the hallway and jumped on him before he could let a sound out. He smiled at the little boy and walked with him to the dinner table.

After dinner was eaten and the children were put to bed, Aang walked to his room. He took a quick shower aided by waterbending, and proceeded to flop down on his bed. The horribly long day had reached its end at last.

Footstep sounded throughout the hallway. "Katara?" Aang mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?" his wife responded as she stepped through the door.

"I was just making sure it was you."

"Oh, alright."

She sat on the bed next to him and absentmindedly played with her hair. She was waiting for him to speak. Obviously, a lot of action had taken place. Aang was never this tired.

"I'm sorry I forgot to send a note today," Aang stated.

"It's alright, I just worry about you…" Katara replied. "So what happened?"

Aang sighed and began his story. Toph was going after Yakone when he joined her. The criminal had committed crimes time and time again against the citizens of Republic City and had somehow never left a scrap of evidence. This time, however, he was not going to get away from the law, as there were multiple witnesses to his horrid acts. Yakone was a bloodbender.

They brought the criminal in front of the council for a trial. He didn't seem like he wanted to convince them of his innocence at all. In fact, he sat there most of the time with a sinister, superior look about him. His case was made and he was deemed guilty after Sokka pointed out that extraordinary benders do exist and that it was possible that Yakone bloodbended without a full moon. With this Aang quieted.

Katara eyed him. "What happened, Aang?" she pleaded. Bloodbending was a damned skill that certain powerful waterbenders could procure under the light of the full moon. Katara had encountered it once before, and the mere memory sent shivers down her spine. She hated the effect it had on her.

"He bloodbended the entire room, Katara," Aang murmured, barely audible. He looked at her, grey eyes filled with sadness.

"He…he what…bloodbended…the entire room?" Katara stammered.

"Everyone."

"Are they all alright? What about my brother? Toph? Is everyone okay? How is that even possible?"

Aang sat up to hold her close. She was shaking with fear. "Everyone is fine. He just knocked us out."

"So he escaped?"

"Well, no. I went into the Avatar State and chased him down. Then I took his bending away."

Katara gazed at her husband. The last time he had to energybend was when he faced Ozai. He was too good to kill even the guiltiest of men in the world, and therefore found a way to avoid having murder on his hands. She never knew he would have to do it again...the situation must have been as bad as it could get for him to resort to such an act. She watched as he rubbed his neck and winced when hitting a certain spot. Just then, it dawned on her.

"Aang, you're not telling me everything," she stated cautiously. He avoided eye contact. She grabbed both of his hands and sat in front of him. "Tell me, please."

"I don't want to scare you."

"Aang, we've been through everything together. You know that if I was there I wouldn't have run scared. I won't be scared now."

He sighed, and then looked her in her deep blue eyes. "He tried to kill me." Katara's blood pounded at the mere thought of Aang being crushed from the inside, his own body being used against him. She could feel her temper rise, but she forced herself to stay calm. She had to, for him. "He nearly did. One more second and I would have been gone…"

She couldn't handle the thought of Aang's death. She didn't want to know any more.

"Shhh…" Katara whispered in his ear, pushing him ever-so-gently back down on the bed. "You know what, you're safe now. And you're home. We're together. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Aang's expression changed from confused to content. He smiled at her and let out a deep breath. She pressed her lips to his and formed her fingers to his face. He held the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, deeper into the kiss. Smiles played on their faces and they felt joy again. They pried themselves apart and relaxed together. Both slept better than they had in a very long time.


End file.
